


Somnium Intermissum

by candybree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybree/pseuds/candybree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a <i>very</i> good dream that gets interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnium Intermissum

“Do it Stiles.” Derek growled, pushing back helplessly against the three fingers Stiles had in his ass.  “Fuck me.”

Stiles slid his fingers out of Derek’s body and shifted one of Derek’s legs onto his shoulder so he could line his cock up with Derek’s ass.  He leaned down, bending Derek almost in half, to capture Derek’s lips in a bruising kiss, tongues tangling battling for dominance.  Stiles gently thrust his hips forward, pressing the head of his cock through the tight ring of Derek’s ass. Derek gasped, losing the battle of the tongues, as he felt Stiles’ cock slide deeper into his body.  Stiles kept pressing forward until his hips were snug against Derek’s ass.

Stiles broke the kiss, gasping for breath, in favour of nibbling his way down Derek’s neck.  The marks faded almost instantly but he loved the way it made Derek writhe, each movement shifting Stiles’ cock in his ass. 

Stiles pulled his hips back a little and thrust into Derek, making him moan and clutch at Stiles’ arms.  Stiles pulled back further, until just the head of his cock was still in Derek’s body, and thrust back in hard, making the werewolf beneath him whimper.  Stiles found a hard and fast rhythm with his thrusts, Derek rising to meet him, and he kissed Derek again and again, revelling in the taste of him.

“Stiles...need.” Derek gasped, fingers tightening around Stiles’ biceps.

Stiles dragged a hand down Derek’s body, pausing to play with his nipples, teasing them into tight, hard nubs, before continuing down his sculpted abs until he reached Derek’s hard, leaking cock.  He gripped it firmly, but not too tightly and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Close.” Stiles panted, feeling his balls starting to tighten.

“Stiles.” His dad’s voice cut through his dream and he knocked on the door just to add insult to injury. “I’m heading to the station.  Don’t forget you have that thing this afternoon.”

Stiles heard his dad’s footsteps quiet as he got further from the door and he groaned.  His cock was hard and leaking in his boxers, so hard it was aching.  Stiles pulled his boxers off as quickly as he could, relieving some of the pressure as his cock was able to stand free and tall. He flipped onto his stomach and pressed his cock into the mattress, groaning as he rolled his hips and his cock rubbed against the sheets. 

He thought about his dream, the feel of Derek’s hard, muscular body underneath his hands, and his cock spurted out more precum, wetting the sheets beneath him and slicking the way for his cock.  Stiles humped the bed faster and harder, each thought of Derek spurring him on and making him impossibly harder.

Stiles thought of what it would be like to actually cum in, or on, Derek and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Derek.” Stiles gasped as he came, semen soaking into the sheets and probably the mattress below.

Stiles laid in the sticky wet spot, boneless and sated, and hoped that one day soon his fantasy would become a reality.


End file.
